plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seed slot
]] '''Seed Slots' are where the players put their seed packets in. They have different designs in every version of the game. ''Plants vs. Zombies At the beginning of the game, the player has six slots and can buy more from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. They are unlocked in order; the next one is unlocked immediately after the last one was purchased. The seventh slot (and sometimes the eighth slot) can be unlocked before the shop is unlocked, as Crazy Dave asks the player to buy it once they get $750. Extra Seed Slots *Seven Seed Slots: $750 *Eight Seed Slots: $5000 '']] *Nine Seed Slots: $20000 *Ten Seed Slots: $80000 (not available in some versions) Trivia *Before Level 1-7, the player has fewer plants than slots. Because of this, there is no seed selection screen. *Once ten seed slots have been purchased, the player will be able to see "11 slots" through the "Sold out" logo on the seed packets in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies instead of the correct "10 slots". It is unknown if this is a bug or if it is intended by Popcap. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures In this game, the seed slot's look is different; it is a Flower Pot instead. The ability to buy new slots with Zombucks is obtained as the player progresses through the game by unlocking more lots in the Player's Town. The golden pot is for VIP plants, and there can only be one VIP plant slot, with no upgrades. If the player chooses 2 VIPs, then the other VIPs will appear in the normal pot. The player starts out with four seed slots (and one gold slot), and he or she can buy a fifth for 3,000 Zombucks after completing Cadaver Cavern, and a sixth for 10,000 Zombucks after completing Sweaty Palms. Plants vs. Zombies 2 In ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, seed slots return, but this time, additional seed slots are obtained as all other items on the map. One extra seed slot can be obtained in Pirate Seas, in a gate between Day 9 and Day 10 before the 1.7 update or by completing Pirate Seas - Day 21 after the 1.7 update. The other extra seed slot has to be bought with actual money. Trivia *After the 2.5.1 update, the eight seed slot can be seen in the Seed Selection screen but to access it, the player must first purchase the Bonus Seed Slot. *In the Chinese version, it is possible to have nine seed slots. Dark Ages - Night 4 is one example. In this level, Crazy Dave introduces you to Jester Zombie and gives you Fume-shroom (Freeze Mushroom on Night 21), increasing your seed slot total to nine. **Another example is in Big Wave Beach - Day 17, when Crazy Dave introduces to Clamshell Zombie and gives Acid Lemon. **The next example is in Far Future - Day 9, when Crazy Dave introduces to Disco-tron 3000 and gives Starfruit. See also *Seed packets *Plants *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Money *Zombucks Category:Shop Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Permanent items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items